Feliz Aniversario Mi Amor
by Gisella Chiba
Summary: Darien le tiene preparada una sorpresita a Serena, el cree que el momento de ese paso ah llegado y vaya que ambos estaban muy bien preparados!


¡Feliz aniversario mi amor!

Esa noche tendría una cita con su amado Darien, aun no sabía donde la llevaría, pero estaba muy emocionada, poco y nada le había dicho pero ese dia celebraban algo muy especial, su aniversario, un año más juntos. Pero a pesar de eso estaba un poco asustada, su novio andaba muy raro, últimamente se notaba distante, alejado, cuando iba a visitarlo a su departamento y ella se le acercaba, el disimuladamente se alejaba un poco de ella, el seguramente creyendo que no se daría cuenta lo hacia, pero la verdad es que la joven si notaba su distancia y eso la estaba matando lentamente. Por eso, cuando el dia anterior en la noche la había llamado, había saltado de felicidad. Ahora a tan solo media hora de la llegada se su príncipe, se estaba terminando de arreglar, se había puesto un vestido que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, en color negro y unos tacos del mismo color pero con unos adornos rojos, sus labios iban del color de la sangre, se había rizado las pestañas, su rostro ahora lucia como el de una mujer, a sus 21 años se veía extremadamente joven, muchas veces no le creían su edad, pero maquillada como ahora hacia justicia a su edad, mostrando a una mujer joven, hermosa y sensual. Llevaba el cabello suelto, unos pendientes de oro que su novio le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Cuando por fin la hora marco, a los minutos se escuchó el sonido de un coche aparcándose, sonrio feliz y bajo en la búsqueda de su príncipe.

-Adios mama, Darien ya vino por mi –su madre le sonrio, eso no le extrañaba a la joven rubia, su madre siempre había amado a su novio, lo consideraba la salvación para su pequeña, pero esta vez en particular vio un brillo diferente, fruncio el ceño, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

-Cuídate hija y no te preocupes por tu padre, tu solo disfruta de tu aniversario –después de despedirse de su madre, Serena salió ansiosa de la casa y cuando vio a Darien su respiración se cortó, ahí junto a su coche rojo estaba el hombre más hermoso del universo, llevaba un camisa negra y un pantalón yeans, pero el hacía que se viera condenadamente sexy, él le sonreí con esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que las piernas le fallaran, camino alegremente hasta a él.

-Te vez hermosa mi princesa –el joven pelinegro la tomo en sus brazos y la acerco a su rostro lentamente.

-Tu también te vez muy guapo Darien –su rostro mostro un leve sonrojo, algo que hiso que Darien sonriera, a el le maravillaba verla sonrojarse, algo que a pesar de los años no había perdido cada vez que lo halagaba. Darien cerro el espacio que quedaba y la beso con ternura, con una delicadeza que a pesar de los años no se había perdido entre ellos. Cuando se separaron se sonrieron el uno al otro y cogieron rumbo a su anhelada celebración.

-¿A donde vas a llevarme? –pregunto su princesa haciendo un mohín tierno con sus labios, algo que sabia que le era irresistible a su novio, el nunca podía negarle nada cuando hacia eso.

-Si te digo ya no es sorpresa princesa, tranquila, cuando lleguemos ya lo veras –la joven fruncio el ceño molesta al no obtener nada, se cruzo de brazos en su asiento de una manera muy infantil –vamos, preciosa no te pongas asi, ya veras que te gusta.

-Uhhhh esta bien, solo porque eres mi amado Darien, pero solo por eso –el joven se rio levemente de escucharla.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, serena se quedo un poco sorprendida al ver que era un gran y lujoso hotel, Darien bajo del coche y le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella puediera bajar. La condujo dentro del lugar, el pelinegro hablo con la recepcionista unos minutos y Serena para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya iban en el ascensor.

-¿Darien que hacemos aquí? –pregunto sorprendida la joven, pero a pesar de ello, esta maravillada con el lugar, sencillamente era hermoso, nunca antes había estado en un lugar como ese.

-Vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario Serena.

-¿En un hotel?

-Si – el joven la miro de reojo, en verdad su cabeza de chorlito seguía igual de ingenua que hace años, nada había cambiada, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y si ella se negaba, para el ya era el momento de dar ese paso, las ultimas semanas habian sido una tortura, su preciosa novia se le seguía lanzando en los brazos como antes, pero ahora su cuerpo de mujer se pegaba de otra manera en el medico, logrando asi excitarlo como nunca, si ya antes para el era difícil, con el crecimiento de ciertas partes del cuerpo de su princesa simplemente ya no podía esperar mas.

Al llegar a la habitación, Darien la dejo pasar primero, ella seguía ensimismada por el lugar, todo era nuevo, el aroma, los colores, los adornos, ella sonreía feliz como una niña con un juguete nuevo. Darien acomodo la maleta que llevaba con el, se había percatado de que la joven tan despistada como era no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba con el una pequeña valija que les seria de utilidad mas adelante. En el centro de la habitación, en una mesa, habian colocado dos velas, una copa de champagne, dos platos y copas listos para usarse, a un lado de la mesa estaba en una carruela, lo que supuso era la comida, todo era hermoso.

-Darien es hermoso ¡Muchas gracias! –su pequeña novia, se había volteado para sonreírle, con esas sonrisas que a el, lo hacia olvidar todo.

-De nada mi bella dama, porque no tomas asiento, disfrutemos de este dia.

-Si mi Darien, porque hoy cumplimos un año mas juntos –ambos sonrieron.

Comieron tranquilamente, charlaron de todo un poco, Serena le conto acerca de un incidente que había tenido con Rei para variar, nada nuevo para el doctor, aunque pudo notar que su novia había estado muy molesta, aunque por palabras de ella misma se entero que ya estaban como antes. El asi mismo le comento algunas cosas del hospital, su novia atentamente le escuchaba aunque algunas veces no entendia a que se referia y el muy amablemente se lo volvia a repetir.

Después de cenar, salieron al balcón a admirar la luna llena que les brillaba en todo su esplendor, recostados el uno al otro, miraban el firmamento, Darien comenzó a acariciar suavemente su hombro, descendiendo y luego subiendo por el brazo de manera pausada y tranquila. De pronto la volteo con cuidado mirando directamente a los ojos de su novia y el beso.

El beso comenzó tranquilo como siempre, pero el ya no quería eso, quería mas, mucho mas. Poco a poco comenzó a intensificar la profundidad del beso, metiendo su lengua, rosandola con la de ella, una de sus manos estaba posicionada en su cuello, acariciando su cabello y con ayuda de eso indicándole como debía mover la cabeza para ir al mismo ritmo, su otra mano descansaba en su espalda y poco a poco bajo la mano, hasta posicionarla en la parte mas baja, donde antes nunca había tocado. Serena al sentir su mano en ese lugar se sobresalto un poco, pero era su Darien y si el quería tocar sus glúteos ella no era nadie para impedirlo, también había notado la intensidad del beso y como no hacerlo si sentía como el la estaba poseyendo de esa manera tan íntima, tan sensual. Sus bocas se separaron cuando ambos necesitaron tomar aire, Darien descanso su cabeza en la frente de la rubia, su respiración estaba entrecortada debido a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Serena por su parte estaba en las nubes.

-¿Serena?

-Si, mi príncipe.

-¿Confias en mi?

-Si –Darien no necesito escuchar, con sus brazos la apretó suavemente en su pecho, luego la alzo en brazos, ella lo miro indecisa, hasta que sintió bajo ella la suavidad de las sabanas de seda, la mirada de su novio había cambiado, pero no estaba asustada, se sentía nerviosa, pero no le temia, jamas le temeria al hombre que amaba. Darien volvió a besarla como antes, ya no hubo suavidad, esta vez fue la fuerza de un beso abrasador, caliente, podía sentir el fuego de su hombre.

-Serena no tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo –en medio de besos, jadeos, le susurró al oído esas palabras.

-¿De verdad? –la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, dejo de besarla y alzo la vista para mirarla.

-Porque lo dices, no deberías sorprenderte, eres hermosa.

-Es que….. Estas últimas semanas has estado muy raro y me alejabas y ….. Y yo pensé que tal vez –el joven la corto con un beso, había lastimado a su princesa y no se había dado cuenta, claro que se alejaba de ella, porque si no lo hacia terminaría haciéndole el amor en el sofá de su departamento y él quería lo mejor para ella o al menos la primera vez.

-Escúchame Serena yo te amo y te deseo como nunca nadie mas va a hacerlo porque eres mía, entiendes, mía –volvió a besarla con fogosidad, pero esta vez no se detuvo solo en sus labios, descendió por su cuello, mientras escuchaba los jadeos de su novia, beso y succiono un poco la parte donde no cubría el vestido, con delicadeza alzo a su novia buscando el cierre de ese condenado vestido, lo estaba volviendo loco, cuando por fin pudo localizar la cremallera, su novia lo detuvo- ¿Qué ocurre preciosa, no quieres?

-No… no es eso Darien, es que me da pena yo…..

-Tranquila, solo somos tú y yo, no hay nadie mas, yo te veré a ti y tú a mí.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, mientras el joven volvía con su tarea de desaparecer el vestido, poco a poco fue bajando la tela y con ello se mostraba un poco mas de piel, Darien contuvo la respiración cuando se dio cuenta que bajo el vestido su inocente novia no se había colocado ningún brassier, observo como ella se sonrojo fuertemente, comenzaba a preguntarse si cuando entrara en ella se sonrojaría solo su rostro o en otras partes de su cuerpo. La joven se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, se sentía vulnerable de una manera que no sabía cómo explicarlo, el doctor sin embargo estaba fascinado, los senos de su novia habían crecido considerablemente, ya no parecía una niña en absoluto, siguió bajando el vestido, cuando llego a la parte de la pelvis, se sintió un poco desilusionado al ver que una tela cubría esa parte de la anatomía de su princesa, pero al mismo tiempo quiso suspirar de alivio, el solo de hecho de pensar que su princesa anduviera por ahí desnuda, sin nada debajo de la ropa lo hizo arder de dos formas, una de rabia y otra de deseo, solo él podía verla de esa forma.

-Déjame verte Serena, quita tus manos –mientras decía esto, con las suyas intento separarlas pero la joven no lo hizo.

-No Darien me da pena –su rostro estaba totalmente rojo.

-¡Pero quiero verte! –le pidió como un niño pequeño por su golosina.

-No Darien, además tú todavía estas vestido, me mentiste –el doctor inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha y sonrió golosamente.

-¡Si ese es el problema haberlo dicho antes! –Se paró de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, se quitó los zapatos las medias, las dejo junto a los tacos de su princesa que por suerte eran tipo sandalias se quitó también el pantalón pero se detuvo en la camisa – ¿Mi princesa no quieres sacarme tú la camisa?

Serena entreabrió las manos y vio a su novio, se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba la camisa y el bóxer, pero su mirada se quedó prendada al nivel de la entrepierna del doctor, parecía hipnotizada no podía dejar de ver esa parte, su curiosidad como siempre hizo que se arrodillara en la cama acercándose poco a poco, miro a los ojos de su novio y se dio cuenta de que estos ya no se veían con ese azul de siempre, ahora parecían dos zafiros con el azul mas oscuro que alguna vez imagino, se siguió acercando y cuando estuvo junto a él, su mano con voluntad propia fue directo al bulto que le llamo la atención, Darien soltó un jadeo, jamás pensó que su pequeña novia fuera a hacer eso, ella al escuchar a su novio gruñir, alejo su mano de inmediato creyendo que le había hecho daño, pero el agarro su mano y la dirigió de nuevo hacia su miembro.

-¿Darien estas bien, estas sudando mucho, te duele, si toco aquí? –la joven siguió apretando suavemente su miembro, ella sentía bajo su tacto algo duro y suave aun a pesar de la tela.

-No Serena, no duele, me gusta, sígueme tocando, no te detengas –la joven entreabrió los labios, no sabía porque, pero escucharle decir eso había provocado que se sintiera caliente y húmeda entre sus piernas, el solo sentir eso hizo que se sonrojara. A pesar de su vergüenza y esa creciente sensación siguió acariciando, dando un suave masaje al pene de su novio.

De pronto fue arrastrada a la cama, sintió todo el peso de su novio sobre ella, besándola con pasión, también sentía aquel bulto en su vientre, empujando suavemente, sus piernas se abrieron por inercia para que su novio estuviera mejor. Darien comenzó a descender, topándose con los suaves y tersos montículos de su mujer, le dio pequeños besos alrededor de ellos, y comenzó a besarlos y chuparlos, daba pequeñas succiones como las que hace un bebe, con la ayuda de su otra mano acariciaba su otro seno, los jadeos por parte de Serena no se hicieron esperar, para el escucharla jadeando era el cielo, seguía meciéndose sobre ella, con suavidad mientras seguía entretenido sobre sus senos.

En la habitación solo se podía escuchar el sonido de besos, jadeos, el gruñir de un hombre ansioso, Darien comenzó a quitarle sus bragas, Serena perdida por el deseo no se resistió, desnuda quedo ante el, su corazón martillaba en sus costillas, podía escucharlo en sus oídos, Darien por su parte abrió mas las piernas de su novia, se quedó maravillado al ver su coño, paso los dedos por encima de su entrada y la encontró húmeda y caliente, con dos dedos comenzó a masajear su clítoris, quería tenerla caliente al máximo, la necesitaba igual de ardiente que el, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella jadeaba sin parar y pedía mas, metió lentamente un dedo, la estreches de su mujer hiso que se pusiera a un mas duro, pero no le importo, solo quería dejarla muy húmeda para poder entrar en ella y no lastimarla tanto, saco su dedo con cuidado y se lo llevo a la boca, jadeo al sentir el sabor de su niña, metió otro dedo en su boca y los humedeció con su saliva, volvió a meter el dedo con suavidad pero esta vez le acompaño un segundo dedo, Serena curvo su espalda excitada por sentir de nuevo los dedos de su amado en su coño.

-Darien…. Por…. Favor ….. Ya… no puedo…. Por –su voz entrecortada le dio la señal a Darien de que estaba mas que lista para el coito. Saco sus dedos, la joven gimió por la falta de atención en esa zona, entreabrió sus ojos y vio cómo su novio se sacaba las últimas prendas, su camisa y su bóxer.

El miembro viril, estaba latente, se le veía palpitar, las mejillas de Darien estaban rojas no por la vergüenza si no por el deseo contenido, agarro con su mano derecha su polla y comenzó a masturbarse delante ella, Serena veía el vaivén de la mano de su novio, estaba fascinada por la escena, el doctor sabía que si no hacia eso, terminaría penetrándola de golpe y lo que menos quería era hacerle daño. Pasado unos minutos, se acomodó encima de la joven, Darien dejo su pelvis al nivel de ella, volvió a besarla con fuerza, la rubia se dejó devorar con gusto, Darien comenzó a restregarse con cuidado en el coño de su novia, superficialmente imitando el acto del amor.

-Darien … ya ….. Basta….. Por favor…-el joven sonrió y gruño al ver a su princesa tan dispuesta, con la ayuda de su mano, coloco su miembro en la entrada de su conejo, pulgada a pulgada comenzó a introducirlo, escuchando los suaves jadeos de su amada novia. Su corazón latía fuertemente, sabía que debía ir despacio, cuando llego a la barrera de su virginidad, retrocedió un poco y volvió a embestirla llenándola por completo, se quedó quieto dentro de ella esperando pacientemente que el oscuro objeto de su deseo se acoplara a él.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto entre jadeos.

-Si… es solo que….. Se siente raro –cerro sus ojos, acariciando el momento de sentirlo de esa manera, era algo tan íntimo, tan hermoso, el unir de sus cuerpos. Pero así mismo ese deseo volvió de manera rápida, movió sus caderas para buscar fricción con el pene de su hombre, el joven al sentirla moverse, comenzó a hacerlo el también, lentamente al principio, pero luego las embestidas fueron más rápidas, certeras, profundas y fuertes.

- te… gusta… lo que ….. Te hago….conejita –en medio de gruñidos Darien le pregunto a su princesa.

-uhhh….-la voz no le salía, se sentía en el paraíso, jamás pensó que aquello era así de delicioso.

-¿Quieres que siga metiendo mi palo del amor ehh Serena lo quieres? –Pregunto deteniendo su vaivén- si no me respondes Serena no continuo.

-¡SI! Por favor Darien te necesito justo ahí –sin mas que decir, el hombre volvió a arremeter en su interior, llegando hasta el fondo de su vagina, su miembro había alcanzado hasta la parte más honda del interior de esa mujer, también rozaba ese pedazo de carne sensible, que de seguir así en cualquier momento llegaría al clímax.

Con ambas manos a los lados del cuerpo de su Serena, siguió embistiendo en su interior, sentía que ya le faltaba poco y no solo a él, también a ella, la respiración de ambos era errática, sus cuerpos se encontraban de manera sincronizada, hasta que sintió como las paredes vaginales de su mujer se empezaron a cerrar en torno a su falo, Serena curvo su espalda con tanta fuerza que lo alzo también a él apretándolo, encerrándolo en su interior, con su coño tan caliente. Y de esa manera él también se vino, llenándola de su simiente. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se volteo de tal manera que Serena quedara encima suyo, poco a poco ambos comenzaron a respirar con normalidad, él se quedó aun dentro de ella, no quería separar esa conexión de sus cuerpos, quería seguir sintiendo su calidez, su estrecha y húmeda calidez.

-Te amo serena, gracias por dejarme ser el primero –su voz suave y cálida le susurró al oído esas íntimas palabras.

-Yo también te amo mi príncipe, gracias a ti por hacerme la mujer más feliz del universo –le dio un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron felices y llenos de dicha- ¡Feliz aniversario!

-¡Feliz aniversario! –volvieron a juntar sus labios, esta vez el príncipe de la tierra, hizo más profundo el beso, Serena frunció el ceño al sentir como la virilidad de su amado volvía a endurecerse.

-Darien estas…. Tu estas otra vez –la sorpresa en su voz fue evidente y Darien solo pudo reír y mecerla sobre el, logrando que su amada volviera a jadear.

-¡Vamos, quiero que me cabalgues! –el joven la tomo da la cintura, pero su novia no había entendido a que se refería.

-¿Cabalgar, eso no es con caballos? –inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha y en sus ojos se mostraba toda la inocencia que poseía.

-Algunas veces, ¡No te preocupes mi Serena yo te enseñare como se cabalga de verdad! ¡Te lo enseñare todo! -sonrió de manera coqueta logrando que su joven novia se sonrojara y le diera una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes se levantó gritando.

-¡Oh dios mío! –su grito se escuchó por toda la habitación, logrando que el hombre que estaba junto a ella se levantaran abruptamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, porque gritas así? –su voz se escuchó ronca y seca.

-¡Mis padres van a matarme Darien! –en su voz se escuchaba toda la preocupación que sentía, mas sin embargo su novio soltó una risa.

-No te preocupes por eso preciosa, ellos se fueron de viaje junto con Sammy a las aguas termales –le explico el doctor- además Ikuko sabe dónde estás, es mas ella me ayudo con todo y traje una maleta con ropa para ambos, este fin de semana serás solo mía.

-¿En serio? –su novio asintió con la cabeza y ella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Pero viendo que ya estas despierta y yo también será mejor que hagamos eso que ayer anoche no pudimos –sus ojos mostraron un brillo perverso.

-Darien –su nombre más que decirlo, lo susurro.

Después de eso, Darien le enseño ese fin de semana un par de trucos. Y así fue como Serena Tsukino a sus 21 años de edad, concibió esa estrella que debía nacer de ella. Bendito sean los aniversarios….. ¡Y las hormonas!

...

...

..

Conversaciones:

Gisella: bueno eh vuelto jajajaja

Doris: ciertamente es la primera maldad que haces, teniendo en consideracion el apodo que llevas.

Gisella: lo se! es fabuloso... donde esta mi mamo-chan?

Doris: a mitad del fic dijo que se acordo de que era su aniversario con serena y luego... bueno se fue!

Gisella: uhhhhh U_U

Doris: tranquila ya volvera, yo mas creo que esta avergonzado.

Gisella: hablando de cosas vergonzosas eh utilizado sinonimos para referirme al miembro viril y a la vagina.

Doris: pues lo dices con mucha frescura!

Gisella: no deberia darnos pena si es normal =)... bueno por ejemplo: pene, palo del amor, polla; bueno es eso jajajaja no nesecita explicacion

Doris: y vagina, coño, conejo, oscuro objeto de deseo XD

Gisella: tampoco necesita de explicacion

Y con esto nos despedimos, por favor si luego lo necesitan pueden darse una ducha fria!

Bey Bey!


End file.
